


Dance Escapade

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Lilith needs a hug, They are just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith had a little secret no one knew about. At this Zelda thought, curiosity killed that cat but satisfaction brought it back.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	Dance Escapade

Once a week Lilith would lock herself in one room and let no one in. She was so secretive about it, the Spellman’s had started to place bets on what it was she did there.

Sabrina thought she did some sort of immortality beauty ritual, Hilda thought it was some me time and Ambrose thought it was drugs. Zelda didn’t want to think about what her lover hid from her. It wounded her a bit that she didn’t share that secret with her, but it was something Lilith had arrived with and none had gotten an answer.

In reality they were all wrong and correct at the same time. Well except maybe Ambrose.

Lilith did have some me time, but it was not on drugs and not exactly a beauty ritual.

She loved to dance.

She had never been able to had proper training, with the whole serving the devil and altering from earth and hell and changing bodies. But some of the best artists did end up in hell and she had managed to get some training from them from time to time. Besides she had also served as inspiration to some others, something which made her proud. Not that anybody knew. The devil never bothered to ask if she had any hobbies, all he cared was she stick to plan and she had no other to tell. The only time he had seen her dance had been in her first body, and he had laughed and made her feel unsure so never again had she shown him.  
Stolas had known, his deceased familiar was the only one who had seen her dancing and lived to tell the tale. There was a point, in medieval times, were she loved to dance naked in the woods. Hence the expression for witches doing the same thing was born.

It also helped channelize energy in its own unique way. Dancing while making a spell. It made her feel whole from time to time.

So yes, in that aspect it was some me time that she had and no one was allowed to see.

When she had first moved in to the Spellman’s house, altering between the academy and hell she barely had time and any free time she had she occupied with Zelda. So it had been a while since she had danced. She had finally resorted to telling everyone that she had business to attend in an empty room and no one was to bother her until she came out. She made a simple sound proofing spell and danced her heart away.

Lilith had danced to many songs in her existence, feeling the music enter and possess her body. If someone asked her favorite dance style she’d probably say all of them. She had tried and was quite good at ballet but it was a bit too formal for her taste. She was also decent at jazz and impro based on contempo and modern dance. Which was what at the end she ended up doing most of the time. She mixed all of the styles into a beautiful choreography that would only exist one time and to be observed by none.

On that day she wore a black leotard that left her more room for movement than her usual clothes. She had different dance style shoes laying on the ground but decided on going barefoot. The curtains were closed, giving the room a magical aura. On that day it looked like a dance studio at night setting with wooden floor. She did a quick round of warm ups, for her legs, back and arms and began focusing on what she felt like creating that day.  
It had been a lovely week. Hell had, for the first time ever, run smoothly and she had been able to spend more time on Earth and therefore with Zelda. The Spellman’s were really welcoming, even if they had crazy theories about what she did in her little room.

She thought about Zelda, how the ginger witch made her feel. Lilith felt a warmth spreading in her stomach while she stretched her splits and arched her back. Zelda really was something. She made her feel good with herself, like she finally was complete and belonged somewhere. And she was so lovely and hot. The brunette felt like screaming her love to the world. But appearances needed to be kept. She was the queen of hell and couldn’t simply declare her love like a silly mortal in love.

She’d dance a love composition, she decided.

She started the music, a mix by some electric violinist she loved, and began dancing.

It was a sort of theatrical dance that encompassed her body. Her hair started in a bun and at some point of the dance it freed itself, falling and twirling alongside her in a sensuous way. She twirled around the ground, caught in her own laugh, feeling free. Lilith thought of her lover as she moved smoothly. She thought of feeling home and being welcome and her movements changed alongside the tempo of the song at first, then flew by her own, guided by raw emotion. Staccato guided her arms up and down and into her front in a sort of invisible dance hug. Defined lines guiding her each move with elegancy.

Lilith was so focused in herself and dancing that she didn’t notice she hadn’t locked the door properly.

Zelda, curious being as she was, had decided to follow her lover. She didn’t want to make a fuss about it. But she couldn’t take not knowing. And so she was surprised when she heard grabbed the door handle and noticed it wasn’t locked. She was even more surprised when she heard the music and her mouth fell open when she saw Lilith inside.

The brunette was dancing with her eyes closed. Her movement graceful and rhythmic. It felt like a hug. She was doing a pattern, raising her arms as if hugging and reaching for something above, then falling and twirling into herself. She then gave an unexpected back bend in a perfect cambré and jumped to another spot to repeat the combination. Her dainty feet barely graced the floor as she moved. Yet there was an edge of a savage energy guiding her being. Like she didn’t exactly fit the mold for a classical ballerina, she was something more, something ritualistic and provocative. Zelda felt the prickle of tears in her eyes. She was so beautiful it hurt. She was going to leave her alone, in her me time, when Lilith gave four pirouettes and opened her eyes to lose balance and fall on her ass seeing her lover standing on the now open door.

-Oh my! Lily, are you okay?

Zelda rushed to her side, hiding a soft smile, to help her up. The choreography had been really beautiful.

Lilith stood up, trying to recover her pride. She felt her cheeks turning red. Zelda noticed and stepped back, letting her stand on her own.

-What are you doing here?

-I’m sorry, the door was unlocked and I just… I wanted to know

-Well now you know, now please lock the door when you leave and don’t tell anyone about it. It’s embarrassing enough as it is.

Lilith felt a pain in her chest. She still had the raw emotions from her dance on her skin and felt too vulnerable and naked to have been seen. She knew her cheeks were burning up so she shook her head, letting her hair cover her face partly.

-What?

Zelda noticed something was wrong and grabbed her girlfriend’s hands.

-Lily that was amazing! It’s got to be one of the most raw and emotional pieces I have ever seen.

Lilith shook her head again. She no longer felt like dancing. It was her secret and now it was out. She wanted to curl under a blanket and hide under a stage.

-Zelda, you don’t have to lie to me, love.

-I’m not!

Zelda brushed some of the rebel hair out of Lilith’s face, it really had a life of its own, and caressed her cheekbones. She stared into her blue eyes, trying to make her see what she had seen and felt with her dance.

-It was truly something. A bit like a Pina Bausch piece.

At this Lilith smiled, finally in some territory she knew.

-Well I did know her. I used to love seeing her work. It was something else.

She finally relaxed a bit and Zelda pulled her into an embrace. She kissed the top of her head and caressed the small of her back, feeling the soft fabric of the leotard under her fingers.

-I didn’t know you danced.

-No one did. It’s not something a Queen of Hell or a demoness does.

-Well it can be. It makes you happy, I can tell.

Lilith nodded softly. It had been her private escapade for so many centuries.

-You don’t have to hide it from us. I’m sure my family would love to see you perform sometime, Lily.

-I don’t know about that, I don’t do it in front of people.

Zelda chuckled, holding her tight in her arms and getting the same grip in return.

-So Hilda was right, it is some me time. Well I’d love to be part of it sometime, if it doesn’t bother you.

Lilith’s eyes sparkled against herself.

-Do you want to learn how to dance?

-Well I was thinking more of a spectator, but sure, someday I could try. I won’t promise anything though, I’m not dancer’s material. I haven’t danced in ages.

-Nonsense. You move quite well, our bed and your room are witnesses.

Zelda laughed at this and Lilith gave her a soft kiss.

-So you’re not mad? That I interrupted you. I know you gave very specific instructions but I couldn’t help myself.

-If anything I was scared, of ridiculing myself in your eyes. But I realize now I had nothing to be afraid of. Besides, didn’t you notice? That song was about you.

-It was?

Lilith nodded, feeling herself getting even redder. She usually was a very shameless person. But dance opened a vulnerability she didn’t know how to control. She had never had to, always being on her own. It was one thing to lay naked from clothes, another one to be naked of thought.

-You make me feel things I didn’t think possible, it’s so much I want to scream it yet I can’t so I put it into movement. Did you… did you really like it?

At this Zelda couldn’t control her watery eyes and gave Lilith another kiss and a hug, feeling her fluttering heart.

-Sweetheart, when I saw you there, believe when I say I felt it. Your love for me. It was so pure, so…

-And that’s why I can’t and won’t show anyone else.

Zelda nodded, understanding.

-Could I see the whole piece?

-Do you really want to?

Zelda grabbed Lilith’s hand and placed a soft kiss, leaving a kiss shaped lipstick mark behind. She turned around and Lilith’s heart fell. Only to rise again when Zelda properly locked the door and muttered a spell.

-Now we really won’t be bothered.

And as she sat down on the floor, with her face in her hands; Lilith took a deep breath, with magic she restarted the song and walked to the center of the room.

They were in there for hours and left when it was already midnight, giving more room to the other Spellman’s for theories.

-So it can’t be me time anymore right? And aunty Zee doesn’t do drugs. Does that mean I win? –Sabrina asked eagerly.

-Maybe it’s another kind of me time. – Reflected Hilda, knowing well what business those two usually were up to.

-Nah, we would hear them. I say it’s some sort of hellish drug Lilith’s giving our aunty. –Ambrose defended his theory.

-No way! It’s gotta be…

And so another night passed at the Spellman’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It took me a while to finish this, I was more focused on the dramatic side of things like on my other fanfic, but here it is! ;)


End file.
